


Cats in the Control Room

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamu and Kajio get turned into cats. Shenanigans ensue. Not meant to be taken seriously at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats in the Control Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this here because I thought it was way too heavy on the self-indulgent crack factor, but ehn, I changed my mind.

_"Again?"_

Georgie turned from her console to see the Commander staring at the conference table in frustration. The cause was an obvious one: the black cat sitting right in the middle of the table, staring back at him, tail lashing. And where you had one... yes, there was Gamu, prowling over his consoles and batting at the flickering lights.

No-one knew what had turned Gamu and Kajio-san into cats and the science department was working round the clock to try and find a remedy but so far they had nothing, which left them with a pair of cats instead of the head of scientific analysis and the leader of the top flight fighter team.

"Tsutsumi!" the Commander protested, "get them _out_ of here. This is a control room, not a pet corner."

"Yes, sir," the Chief replied in resignation, circling the table warily as Kajio-san ignored him in favour of washing his ears. Kajio-san was the difficult one, really, which had surprised exactly no-one; Gamu had no problem with being picked up and made a fuss of but anyone trying that with Kajio-san got themselves royally scratched for their trouble, unless it was petting that Kajio-san had explicitly sought out himself.

"How do they keep getting in here?" the Commander wondered in exasperation. "How are they getting past the security system?"

Georgie didn't know how they were doing it, but if any cat was going to be able to get around a security system like theirs, it would be Gamu, no doubt about it. Slipping out of her chair and heading over to Gamu's station, she scooped him up and moved him _away_ from all the potentially dangerous things he could do while he was over there. He promptly started purring in her arms and she couldn't help but smile as she sat back down, Gamu on her lap, his purrs getting louder as she stroked his back.

There was a hiss from the conference table, followed by a muffled curse and she looked up to find a fluffed-out Kajio-san glowering at Chief Tsutsumi, who was currently shaking out his wrist with a scowl on his face. The claws of doom had struck again and she had to stifle her laughter before either of her commanding officers realised she thought it was funny. It helped that Akko was biting on her bottom lip in an effort to keep from laughing as well.

"Get off that table, Kajio," Chief Tsutsumi told Kajio-san firmly, his arms folded across his chest, safely out of reach of those claws. "That's an order."

An order Kajio-san proceed to ignore in favour of staring right back, his tail thumping against the table. _Make me_ , in other words.

"I mean it."

"Tsutsumi..."

"I'm sorry, sir," the Chief muttered, looking away from the unnerving stare with relief. "I'm not good with animals."

The Commander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get Kitada and Ogawara in here, maybe one of them can do something with him."

Privately Georgie doubted that. The two remaining members of Team Lightning had taken to inching through doors, watching said doors suspiciously for signs of feline activity. This was probably because Kajio-san had developed a reputation for both hiding behind them and darting out to twine around their legs and for climbing his way up to the top of them and then pouncing on their heads. For some reason, Kitada-san and Ogawara-san failed to see this as a sign of affection, preferring to believe their team leader was being evil simply because he _could_.

Nevertheless they trooped bravely into the Control Room, splitting up to come at him from either side, only for Kajio-san to jump off the table between their oncoming arms. Kitada-san and Ogawara-san bumped into each other instead as Kajio-san sauntered across the floor to her and Atsuko's consoles, jumping up to nose at Gamu instead.

"Atsuko," Chief Tsutsumi said slowly, "grab him."

Atsuko froze, eyeing Lightning's team leader warily, clearly not relishing the thought of the scratching she would get. "I don't think he's going to like that, sir."

"That's an order," he told her and she sighed, wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

"Don't scratch me," she said warningly, reaching out and grabbing hold firmly. There was an outraged yowl as Kajio-san twisted out of her grip in a feat of flexibility only cats seemed capable of and jumped back down to the floor with an affronted flick of his tail. Gamu squirmed in Georgie's arms, scrabbling at her in an attempt to join Kajio-san on the floor and she tightened her grip on him.

"No," she said sternly, hoisting him back onto her lap. "You stay put." For once they had one of them under control and she planned to keep it that way.

"Maybe we could just try opening the door?" Kitada-san offered tentatively. "See if he'll go out of his own accord?"

Everyone exchanged glances: that didn't seem like it would work but it wasn't as if they had much to lose. Kajio-san simply sat there for a few minutes, ignoring the open door in favour of grooming the fur on his shoulder until it was just right.

 _You want me to go through that door?_ he seemed to be saying. _Only on my terms, suckers._

Eventually, however, he stretched, his back arching in a way that made Georgie's ache and ambled off into the corridor. Gamu scrabbled at her arms again and this time she let him go, watching as he bounded out the door after Kajio-san. She had no idea where they would go and really, she didn't _want_ to know, because if she knew then she'd probably be expected to bail them out of trouble. Again.

"Georgie, Atsuko, find a way to stop them getting in here," Commander Ishimuro said, a warning finger raised in their direction. "I don't want to see those two in here again until they're back to human."

"Yes, sir," they replied dutifully but Georgie could feel a headache coming on as she and Akko exchanged looks of resignation. They'd already tried everything they could think of and it hadn't stopped the pair getting in yet. What else was there left to try?

"Tsutsumi, get onto the people working on this. I want Gamu and Kajio back to normal as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

Still, she thought, bringing up the security system on her screen, while she missed Gamu and Kajio-san's normal selves, at least they were entertaining this way.


End file.
